terra_diversusfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnem
Race Descriptions Basic Appearances Midnem are one of the most common races on the planet of Terra Diversus and are more commonly known as Humans. They stand proudly at a medium to tall height (Average of 5'8" to 6'5" for a male, 5'0" to 6'0" for a female) and weigh in at a medium weight (Average of 140lbs to 225lbs for a male, 120lbs to 190lbs for a female). Midnem tend to have skin colors with different hues of brown, ranging from a very light tan to a mocha shade. Their hair colors are equally diverse with hues/shades of Blonde, Black, Brunette, White, and Red being the most common. Some Midnem are sometimes born with more vibrant hues than others, such as bright reds and blondes. These people are often seen as mystics, but are more than often they are just as normal as everyone else. Homelands The Midnem race can live in a wide range of environments ranging from great colds and extreme heats, swamps to deserts to mountains. Many continents on the planet have at least a small Midnem population living there due to the Midnem being one of the two ancient races (other being Aetanym). While many continents contain a small portion of the Midnem race, humans tend to call Ninril home the most as it is the birthplace of their race. Ninril is a large country in the Western Hemisphere of the planet. The country is made of of a large desert at its center, plains in the far north and south, and many high mountains throughout the land. It is one of two countries that takes up the island continent it is located on, and is just north-east of Blackrise, home of the Terranem (Dwarves). Ninril's climate tends to range from mild to high temperatures. Rain is fairly common in many parts of the land, but is replaced with sandstorms in and around the Ninrilian Desert. While often rare, Ninril can also see more severe weather, such as Monsoons, Tornados, Hurricanes, and Massive Thunderstorms. High winds can also cause more severe sandstorms in the desert. Culture Mankind started on Terra Diversus with two races; The Aetanym and the Midnem. They spent much of the planet's history living together, but their cultures couldn't be more different. Both races were born to the land of Ninril, each building up their kingdoms. It was until the end of the Racial Cleansing of the 5th Age that the Elder Elves left Ninril and handed over the lands to the Humans. Even into the future of Ninril, much of the country's cultures and customs are derived from the past influence of the Aetanym. However, Human traditions still reign supreme among all Midnem. The Midnem, above all, put family and traditions first and forthright. Communities band together to help each other on a daily basis and often form tightly knit bonds among each other that is difficult to break. Most Midnem look out for each other and crime tends to stay rather uncommon in smaller towns and villages. In larger towns, crime rates do grow a bit, with thievery and organized crime being the biggest problems. Murder and Assault tend to be rare among the Midnem due to each individual having enough respect for the next. Murderers are punished by public hanging once they are proven guilty, no hope of a second chance (the crime is considered too serious to place the offender in prison). Category:Races